


Infatuated With Naveen

by ashleybenlove



Category: Emperor's New Groove (2000)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Community: disney_kink, Crushes, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 23:52:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14964615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleybenlove/pseuds/ashleybenlove
Summary: Kuzco’s visits to Tiana’s Palace grew from once a week to multiple times a week during that period of the year that he lived in New Orleans. All mostly due to the fact that he was rather infatuated with Naveen.





	Infatuated With Naveen

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this anonymously in June 2013 on the Disney Kink Meme for the prompt: "Kuzco becomes a regular at Tiana's restaurant because He's developed a rather large crush on Naveen."

Within the first few years of Tiana’s Palace opening and establishing itself in New Orleans, the restaurant got itself regular clientele. There were of course, Tiana’s mother, as well as Charlotte and Eli La Bouff, but there were others. Such as Kuzco.

Kuzco was a well-to-do Peruvian exporter, whose company brought various goods into the United States from Peru, and spent a great deal of time in New Orleans, due to the fact that New Orleans port was where the goods reached their final destination (and then traveled to various other parts of the country). Kuzco even had a large home in New Orleans, as well, so he would not have to stay in a hotel all the time, considering his work had him based in both New Orleans and Chimbote, Peru. 

During the part of the year that he lived in New Orleans, he regularly visited Tiana’s Palace. This was due to a variety of reasons, which included: he liked going there, the food was delicious and wonderful, it was a terrific place to have business discussions and meetings and things of that nature, and finally, he found he rather enjoyed looking at Naveen, the Crown Prince of Maldonia, and the owner’s husband. Naveen often worked in the restaurant typically doing server and hosting duties, so he got to see Naveen a lot when he ate there. Got to interact with him, which was rather nice.

The guy was rather attractive in a variety of ways. 

Over the course of multiple years, of living in New Orleans for six months of every calendar year, Kuzco’s visits to Tiana’s Palace grew from once a week to multiple times a week during that period of the year that he lived in New Orleans. All mostly due to the fact that he was rather infatuated with Naveen.


End file.
